


Witches Do Crazy Things

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [24]
Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Demon!Jack, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: "I thought demons used to be angels."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 24 of haunted septiween! Tbh, I've been waiting to do this one since it started, It's part two "What A Cutie." Let me know what you thought!:D

 

Mark sat down on his couch with a sigh. He had spent the entire day in the forest collecting herbs and other things, and now he was glad to finally be home. He loved being the forest and being deep in the forest, surrounded by just his  thoughts and a few creatures. But he has been getting a lot of sleep lately and was glad to be home again. He felt himself start to fall asleep when he heard a loud knock on his front door. 

He groaned as he rolled himself on the couch and walk over to his door. He flung it open, a small smile on his lips but he froze as he saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

“Jack?” He asked, surprised to see him again. The last time he had come over to Mark's was months ago. Jack had come in for coffee and him and Mark flirted a bit and after Jack left, Mark had hoped he’d see him soon. His hope had quickly disappeared after a while. As much as he thought Jack had liked him, he was a demon. Other than the ones Mark’s grandma had sent him, he’d never dealt with them. Speaking of which, he’s glad she never sent any more after Jack. After that, she finally just called him and asked him to come over, like he wanted from the beginning. But he had to admit, he was glad she sent Jack over to him.

Jack gave him a small grin, “Hi. I know it’s been a while but I was hoping we could chat for awhile?” Jack asked, his grin widening as Mark stepped out of the way and let him inside. 

“Sure, come in.” Jack walked in his shoulder brushing Mark’s chest as he walked over plopped down on the couch. Mark shut the door and walked over and sat down next to him. “So, where have you been? It’s been, what, three months since we last talked?” Mark asked.

“Uh, well.” Jack began, scratching his head as he averted his gaze to the floor. “I’ve been taking care of some things. Stuff from my past came up and I needed to take care of it before it came back and bit me in the ass.” Jack shrugged, “I didn’t expect it to take that long but I had to do it.”

Curiosity burned in Mark’s chest. He wanted to know what the “business” was that Jack had but at the same time, he didn’t. He’d heard stories from his grandmother what kind of buisness demons did and he frankly didn’t want to hear. 

Mark nodded his head, deciding to shelve his curiosity for another day. “Fair enough. I’m glad you came back though. I was starting to miss you.” He smiled at Jack, a warm feeling blooming in his chest as Jack blushed. 

“Well, lucky for you, I was starting to miss you too.” Jack smiled back at him, his gorgeous blue eyes filled with an emotion Mark couldn’t quite pin down.

“So, I was wondering…”

******

“I call bullshit!” Mark pouted as Jack laughed. “No fucking way you met a dragon.”

“I did though! I even have a tooth from it on my shelf.” Mark exclaimed. 

“No way. Show me.”

Mark stood up and walked over to a tall bookcase that was just on the other side of the small living room. He reached up to the very top of it and grab a small, red case. He quickly walked over to Jack and sat back down, immediately opening it. He picked up a large, thick that was about the size of his middle finger. He glanced over at Jack, whose mouth was open.

“Holy shit. That’s a dragon’s tooth.”

Mark smirked, feeling a tad happy that he managed to impress Jack. “Told you I met a dragon.”

Jack glanced up at him, “Your family is bat shit crazy. First, your grandmother summons, not only me, but many other demons as well. And now, you’ve met a dragon! Holy shit, Mark.”

Mark snorted, “Well actually, I met the dragon  _ before _ -”

“That’s not my point, dingus.”

Mark shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. “We’re witches. We do crazy shit but so far, it’s all been worth it. I even almost met angel once.”

Jack crinkled his nose and Mark thought it was absolutely adorable. “You’re lucky you didn’t. Angels suck.” 

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, “I thought demons used to be angels.” 

Jack rolled his eyes, “Oh please, Angels are assholes.”

“Says the demon.”

“Fuck you, I can be nice.” Jack glared at him. 

Mark raised his eyebrow, a smirk on his face. “Uh-huh.”

Jack sat back on the couch and pouted. Mark’s smile fell a bit as he felt a bit guilty. Jack had actually been quite sweet to him since Mark’s known him. Mark quickly leaned over and placed a kiss on Jack’s cheek. “I’m sorry. You’ve actually been quite sweet.” He chuckled as Jack’s eyes widened before a blush spread across Jack’s face.

“You know for a demon you sure do blush a lot.” 

“Shut the fuck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have no idea why there are dragons now but now there are dragons.   
> And hey, if you'd like you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shitposts, septiplier, and just utter bullshit.


End file.
